Anthony (Flight 462)
Anthony is a character that appears in ''Fear The Walking Dead: Flight 462''. He is one of the passengers on Flight 462. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Anthony's life from before the outbreak, except that he was a passenger on Flight 462 during the time of the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Part 3 Anthony is seated behind Marcus and does not make eye contact with Deirdre when she hands him two cans of ginger ale. Part 5 Anthony remains seated as the plane prepares for its descent to Phoenix, Arizona. Part 6 Anthony was sitting, but gets up when he hears the knock on the bathroom door. He stops Charlie from intervening and witnesses the unmoving body of Marcus hit the ground. Part 7 Anthony tries to revive Marcus who has collapsed to the floor but is unsuccessful. As the captain makes an announcement, Anthony tries to have Suzanne return to her seat, but she refuses. He witnesses Charlie intervening by pulling up Marcus' shirt, revealing a bloody bandage and bite wound. Part 8 Anthony looks on. While Charlie is shouting "Stop!", Anthony pulls her to the side and reveals to her that he is an Air Marshall, and tells her to take her seat. He then tells all of the passengers to take their seats. Anthony turns back looking on as Deirdre tries to revive a frail Marcus with the defibrillator. Part 9 Anthony defends the fellow passengers from an undead Marcus. He is successful and eventually manages to contain him in the locked bathroom. Part 10 Charlie cleans the blood and orders Anthony to tie Deirdre since she was infected. Anthony tries to use the first aid kit to help Deirdre, but Charlie says that what happened to Marcus will also happen to her. While Anthony helps bandage Deirdre's arm, there is turbulence that rocks the cabin. Part 11 Anthony attempts to comfort Suzanne about her husband. He asks her to get away from the door. She states that she wants to tell Marcus that he loves him. He tells her that he is sick, Suzanne asks him to help Marcus but Charlie says that there is nothing they can do for him. She wants to tell Marcus she loves him and tries to open the door but is stopped by Anthony and Charlie. After that he moves away from the door. Part 12 Anthony says, "Take a seat.", then goes forward to check if everyone is seated. He then tells everyone to move and kill Marcus, he shoots the undead Marcus multiple times in the chest, and then he shouts, "Everybody, STAY BACK!", he shoots seven more times, and collapses to the ground with Marcus on him. He tries to get Marcus away from him, and he hears Charlie say, "Shoot him in the head!", he triggers, but then realizes that he has used up all his ammo. Relationships Suzanne Parkins Anthony had a good relationship with Suzanne, he attempts to comfort her both after Marcus collapses and after he is locked in the bathroom again. He is shocked at her death. Deirdre Anthony assists Deirdre after Marcus collapses, both trying to revive him. After Deirdre is scratched, Charlie wants to tie her down, knowing that the same will happen to her, but Anthony disagrees, wanting to heal her. He patches up her wound. Charlie When Charlie tries to stop Dierdre from attempting to revive Marcus, he is visibly annoyed at her and he informs her about his position as Air Marshall and attempts to get her to return to her seat. She aids Anthony in restraining Marcus. After Dierdre is scratched in the process, Charlie wants her tied down though Anthony disagrees. Anthony appears to believe Charlie as shown when Marcus escapes, he immediately tries to kill him, after he fails as he shoots him in the chest, Charlie tells him to shoot him in the head but he has ran out of ammo. Marcus Parkins Anthony tries to revive Marcus after he dies. After realising the truth about him, he is the one who restrains him into the bathroom, with the aid of Charlie. After he is let out from the bathroom and kills Suzanne, Anthony attempts to kill him by shooting him in the chest but it doesn't work and he is pinned down. Appearances * "Part 3" * "Part 5" * "Part 6" * "Part 7" * "Part 8" * "Part 9" * "Part 10" * "Part 11" * "Part 12" Category:Webisode Characters Category:Alive Category:Webisodes